


brave

by gay_relations



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, and a rollercoaster, anyways if you decide to read this despite it, ask me how much i hate writing summaries, first kiss drabble, go ahead ask me, oh my!, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_relations/pseuds/gay_relations
Summary: Alyssa Greene has never thought of herself as particularly brave, but with Emma by her side anything feels possible.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	brave

“You two know I hate roller coasters,” Alyssa groaned as the line slowly moved forward. She wasn’t sure how she even let Kaylee and Shelby talk her into going to a theme park for spring break. Rides, heights, certain death. All checks on the list of things Alyssa Greene doesn’t like and all checks on the list of things one can’t avoid at a theme park. 

She sighed. 

The only reason she went is because for the first time in her life, her mother agreed to let her go on a vacation without an adult chaperone. She still had no idea how Kaylee and Shelby managed to pull that one off, but she knew better than to ask too many questions. If everything went alright this trip, Alyssa figured she would be more open to any senior trips Alyssa might want to go on the following year.

Shelby rolled her eyes. “Can you chill for like one day? It’s gonna be fine. If there were any actual risks, these places wouldn’t still be up and running.”

“She’s right,” Kaylee said, nodding with an overly enthusiastic smile. “Besides, we’ll put you right between Shelby and I so you’ll be extra safe!”

Alyssa forced a smile and an sharp nod. She didn’t want to be the debbie downer, but each slow, agonizing step they took forward filled her with more dread. 

Despite her best attempts to “chill”, she couldn’t take her mind off all the things that could go wrong. It’s not even that she didn’t want to go on the ride. Of course she _wanted_ to. She would have loved to be able to face her fears and go back home and tell people she went on at least one rollercoaster. 

So lost in her thoughts, Alyssa jumped when someone lightly tapped her shoulder.

“Excuse me?”

Turning around, Alyssa’s heart skipped a beat. Of all the people Alyssa might have expected to run into, it certainly wasn’t her long time crush. “Emma, what are you doing here?”

“Alyssa,” Emma breathed, looking as surprised as Alyssa felt. “Um, Greg’s been begging Gran to bring us here for ages. We’ve been saving up all year to surprise him. What about you?” 

“Kaylee and Shelby dragged me along.” Alyssa shook her head. “I can't believe you’re here.”

Emma smiled shyly, silence blanketing them before she cleared her throat. “Erm, anyway, I think you dropped this.”

Emma held up a bracelet and Alyssa looked down at her bare wrist. “Oh my gosh, I didn’t even realize it fell off. Thank you for finding it. It means a lot to me.”

“I figured. You’ve worn it everyday for the past few years.”

“Yeah, my dad gave it to me,” Alyssa explained quietly. She chewed her lip for a moment. “Wait, you noticed I wear this everyday?”

“Yeah,” Emma said with a small shrug and gentle grin. “I notice a lot of things about you, Alyssa Greene.” 

Alyssa’s breath caught in her throat before she managed a very lame, “Cool.” Emma tilted her head, studying Alyssa for a moment. With a small nod, she turned and walked away. Alyssa wanted to call out to her, to say something, anything that could keep the conversation going.

But before she could begin to even attempt a coherent sentence, she realized she was now at the front of the line. 

Kaylee and Shelby were already settled into the car. When Alyssa tried to get in with them, an employee stopped her, explaining, “Only two at a time, miss.”

Kaylee offered to switch her, so Alyssa could ride with Shelby, but Alyssa promised her she would be fine. She smiled reassuringly as she waved her friends off. Once they were out of sight, she sighed. Maybe this was a sign that she wasn’t meant to climb this mountain today. She began walking towards the exit when she heard an employee ask if there were any other single riders. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she turned around to see Emma sheepishly standing next to the ride operator. 

Before Alyssa knew what she was doing, her hand was in the air. 

“Alright, hurry please. We don’t have all day.”

Alyssa jogged over to slide into the seat next to Emma, with apparently too much momentum and bumped into her side. They both laughed nervously as Alyssa moved over, giving some space between them. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Emma smiled brightly at her. “I didn’t think you were going to ride it for a second there.”

“Me neither,” Alyssa confessed with a light laugh. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Emma answered quickly. “It’s very okay.”

“Cool,” Alyssa said again. The car started moving with a jolt and Alyssa inhaled sharply.

“Are _you_ okay?” Emma asked, concern clear in her voice.

“Totally.” Alyssa gripped the bar tightly in front of her as they lurched forward again. 

Emma eyed her for a moment. “You don’t like rollercoasters, do you?”

Alyssa shrugged. “I might be deathly afraid.”

“Alyssa,” Emma said, and for a moment Alyssa thought she was going to hear the same speech she’d heard from everyone about how silly it is to be afraid and that they’re entirely safe. But instead, Emma placed her hand over Alyssa’s. “It’s pretty amazing that you’re doing this despite your fears. You’re really brave.”

Heat rushed to Alyssa’s cheeks as Emma’s words wrapped around her. Alyssa had never thought of herself as brave. Actually, she’d never even felt brave before. Not until today. Not until she looked into Emma’s eyes. Only then did she feel like anything and everything was possible.

The ride started off. It wasn’t terribly fast at first, but still enough to make Alyssa’s stomach flip. 

When she looked at Emma again, she turned her hand over so it was now cupping Emma’s and her stomach flipped again.

Unable to look away from those hazel eyes, Alyssa started speaking, loudly so Emma could hear her over the air rushing around them. “I notice you too, Emma.”

Alyssa wasn’t sure if Emma actually said anything, but the small “oh” on her lips was enough to encourage her to continue.

“Yeah,” Alyssa nodded, breathing sharply “I notice enough to know in class that when your face is scrunched, you’re thinking about school but when it’s relaxed and your eyes look distant, you’re thinking about song lyrics. Or when you sleep through your alarm, which is often, your golden curls are just a little more unruly than usual.”

Emma looked both touched and surprised and impossibly soft, urging Alyssa to keep going. “I also notice that even when the rest of your face is portraying one emotion, your eyes will always give away how you’re really feeling. And you feel so many things, Emma.”

“I…” Emma began to look embarrassed.

“It’s okay. I feel a lot of things too.” Alyssa closed her eyes tightly as the rollercoaster dropped a bit. When she opened them again, she instantly fell back into Emma’s. “All for you, Emma.”

Alyssa shifted her hand so her fingers slotted perfectly between Emma’s and she squeeze affectionately. Emma’s hair was blowing wildly as the car carried them through the ride. Alyssa reached out, tucking her hair back so she could look into her eyes once more and feel completely invincible.

It was the last bit of strength she needed to lean forward and Emma didn’t hesitate to meet her half way.

When their lips finally met, Alyssa swore she actually felt sparks. The kiss was gentle yet firm and so much more than Alyssa had daydreamed a hundred times before as she stared at Emma in chemistry class or watched her youtube videos for the umpteenth time. 

Her stomach dropped for a moment before she felt impossibly light. It wasn’t until the bright flash that she realized they descended on the final drop, but she was still certain the sensation was from soft caress of Emma’s lips upon her own. 

Soon after, the car began to slow and Alyssa reluctantly pulled away. Emma stayed where we was, lips adorably pursed and eyes still closed. Alyssa bit back a smile as she ran her thumb over Emma’s bottom lip, bringing her back to reality. They exchanged shy smiles until an employee was opening the latch and shooing them out. 

Alyssa helped Emma out, holding her hand and not letting go as they squeezed through the crowd. Every now and again, Alyssa looked backwards as if she needed that extra reassurance that Emma was still there. Every time she did, Emma was sure enough right behind her, smiling almost as jubilantly as Alyssa surely was. 

Once they were officially outside the ride, they stopped in front of a kiosk and Alyssa reluctantly dropped Emma’s hand. She shook her head, laughing as adrenaline still coursed through her veins. “That was incredible!”

“Yeah.” Emma chuckled and looked down at her shoes. “It’s, uh, a cool ride.”

“Sure, the ride was fun too,” Alyssa said, hoping it was clear that the ride was just an afterthought for her. It took Emma a second to look up, but her eyes only landed on Alyssa for a few seconds before her eyes shifted past Alyssa and her cheeks grew pink. Following Emma’s gaze, Alyssa giggled when she spotted what caught Emma’s attention.

In the kiosk near them was a screen, filtering through photos taken during the ride and currently featured was one of Emma and Alyssa, lips locked, hair wild. Alyssa tilted her head, her heart melting a bit at how content they both looked. Reaching into her purse, she handed the woman behind the counter her card and purchased a package with their photo. Handing one to Emma, Alyssa said, “Thanks for making me feel brave, Emma Nolan.”

Emma bashfully mumbled a response as she stared fondly at the photo, running her fingers over it gently.

“Alyssa!” She turned around to see Kaylee waving at her. “We’re gonna get pretzels. You coming?”

“In a sec,” she called back. Turning towards Emma, she asked, “Can I see you when we get back to school?”

“Please,” Emma said, nodding urgently. “I mean, yeah I’d like that.”

“Cool,” Alyssa said confidently this time. Leaning in, she pressed a quick kiss to Emma’s cheek before she started backing away towards her friends. She watched Emma for a moment longer before giving one last wave, turning on her heel, and skipping off. She held the photo close to her chest before slipping it into her pocket. 

When she finally met up with her friends, Kaylee handed her a pretzel while Shelby asked, “So? What’d you think?”

Alyssa slipped her hand into her pocket, feeling the smooth photo under her fingers and smiling brightly. “I think I found a new love for roller coasters.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for much for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
